Apenas um jantar
by KelL-chan
Summary: •Akatsuki sai pra jantar em um dos restaures mais caros da cidade. O líder não está de bom humor, e de "simples" esse jantar não tem é nada• •Paródia com um episódio de Eu, A Patroa e as Crianças•
1. Chapter 1

Eu tive essa idéia quando assistia ao seriado "Eu, a patroa e as crianças".

Se você assiste irá reconhecer esse episódio xD

* * *

**Apenas um jantar**

Ainda era cedo da noite, a casa estava silenciosa, pois todos estavam em seus quartos aguardando a chegada do líder. De seus quartos ouviram a porta da frente bater violentamente, o barulho foi seguido de gritos:

Pein: Que dia... Mas que dia infernal foi esse, Senhor? -joga as mãos para o alto, enquanto se joga no sofá-

Konan: -chega correndo na sala- Como foi seu dia, Pein? n.n

Pein: -olhar mortal pra Konan-

Konan: Aconteceu algo? o.o

Pein: É, aconteceu sim. Sabe que você me pediu pra fazer as compras?

Konan: Sei.

Pein: Pois é, chegando lá me barraram naqueles detectores de metal, eu disse que eram os piercings, mas aí eles me levaram para uma sala e me mandaram tirar a roupa! ò:ó

Konan: -contém o riso ao imaginar a cena-

Pein: Como se já não bastasse isso, tinha um idiota na fila do frigorífico que me fez esperar meia hora! E sabe o que é pior? Ele levou apenas um peixe. Um peixe, Konan! Você sabe que eu adoro peixe, mas depois que o Kisame veio pra cá ninguém mais pode comer peixe ò:ó

Konan: É, eu sei u.u

Pein: E na hora de ir embora aquele mesmo idiota ficou mais uma hora enrolando no caixa. Ainda lembro o que era: "Vocês entregam as compras em casa?" "Essa marca é boa ou eu devo levar essa aqui?" "Esse moço atrás está meio estressado"... E COMO NÃO ESTAR?! No final ele só levou uma sacola, UMA SACOLA, de compras!

Konan: Que terrível o.o -medo-

Pein: E no final ele tinha estacionado atrás de mim, eu pedi para ele tirar o carro, ele disse que não ia demorar nadinha, mas demorou VINTE MINUTOS colocando UMA SACOLA de compras na mala! ò:ó Aí eu não agüentei, parti pra cima, mas os guardas me pegaram e quase que me prendem. Mas você tinha que ver o cara, era um negão de uns dois metros de altura, musculoso, careca... Tipo aqueles negão de filme de pancadaria. Ainda bem que os guardas me seguraram, senão eu ia QUEBRAR A CARA DAQUELE MANÉ!

Konan: Puxa... o.o -medo-

Pein: Ah... Agora eu vou assistir meu jogo n:n -pega o controle-

Konan: -arranca o controle das mãos dele- Na-na-ni-na-não Pein, hoje todos nós vamos jantar fora.

Pein: Ótimo, querem meu cartão ou o troco das compras? u:u

Konan: Quando digo: "todos nós", estou incluindo você.

Pein: Você sabe que hoje é decisão, não é?

Konan: Todos os jogos são decisão pra você ¬¬

Pein: Esse é diferente, se nós não ganharmos estamos fora do campeonato. Eu tenho que assistir! Mandar minha energia positiva! Vamos ganhar!

Konan: "Vamos"? Em que posição você joga? o.õ

Pein: Haha, muito engraçado u:u Falo sério, nada que você possa fazer vai me tirar desse sofá, eu tenho que ver o jogo. Você já me fez perder o último com seu: "vamos nos divertir no shopping".

Konan: Mas foi divertido ò.ó

Pein: Divertido? A noite acabou com Hidan e Itachi presos, eu e você passamos a noite negociando sua fiança, Kakuzu, Zetsu e Kisame foram pegos pelo circo, Deidara e Sasori desapareceram o resto da noite, e Tobi bateu com meu carro!

Konan: Vamos fazer o seguinte, eles decidem.

Pein: Ótimo. VENHAM AQUI, DESGRAÇADADOS!

Todos: -chegam correndo e fazem uma fila-

Pein: Quem quer ir jantar fora? u:u

Todos: \n.n/ -levantam as mãos-

Pein: Vou repetir, acho que não entenderam: "Quem... Quer... Jantar... Fora?" -aura maligna o cercando-

Todos: o.o -abaixam as mãos-

Konan: Eu fiz reservas em um restaurante maravilhoso. Vamos pessoal, o Pein não morde n.n -afiando uma faca-

Todos: \o.o/-levantam as mãos, tremendo-

Pein: -olhar mortal-

Konan: -olhar mais mortal ainda-

Todos: o.o -abaixam as mãos- \o.o/ -levantam as mãos- o.o -abaixam- \o.o/ -levantam, e repetem isso várias vezes-

Konan: Pein, por que você não grava o jogo? u.u

Pein: Por que eu tenho que ir? -bate o pé no chão, desesperado-

Konan: Então decida: O jogo ou eu!

Pein: ...

Konan: ò.ó

Pein: ...

Konan: Pein!

Pein: Tá bem, você venceu ¬:¬

Konan: Yataaa \o/ Vão se arrumar, saímos em trinta minutos n.n

Algum tempo depois, ao chegar no restaurante...

Pein: O que? Quatro reais pra estacionar o carro? Isso é um roubo!

Manobrista: Ah é, carros grandes é cinco n.n

Pein: Cinco? Vamos embora, eu conheço uma churrascaria onde você ESTACIONA O PRÓPRIO CARRO! ò:ó

Konan: Pein, deixa de escândalo na porta do restaurante ¬¬

Pein: Mas, Konan, por que pagar pra estacionar o próprio carro?! Eu sei dirigir, eu posso estacionar.

Manobrista: Ih, são oito horas, agora é sete reais. -muda uma plaquinha-

Pein e Kakuzu: Isso é um roubo!

Konan: Não se mete Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: Conheço um lugar onde se come de graça, e ele se chama: "Mansão Akatsuki" u.u

Pein: Adorei, vamos pra lá, e é agora! -abre a porta do carro-

Konan: -pega a carteira- Toma senhor. -dá uma nota de dez-

Pein: Konan! Não vê que isso é um complô para tirar mais dinheiro de nós? Primeiro eles nos param, nos irritam, e você dá dez reais a eles! ò:ó

Konan: CALADO! Vamos jantar em paz, senhor líder da Akatsuki!

Manobrista: -toma chaves do Pein e entra no carro, o liga, e dirige uns dois metros, logo pára em uma faixa de estacionamento e sai do carro-

Pein: Há! Que ótimo, dez reais pra ele dirigir um metro. Parabéns Konan u:u -aplaude-

Konan: Eu paguei e pagaria novamente, se isso te faz ficar calado. Agora vamos entrar. -entra-

Pein: -sussurra para Deidara- Seria melhor você ter feito como fez com o segurança do estádio e seduzir ele...

Deidara: Nunca mais faço algo assim, quando ele descobriu que eu sou homem tentou me matar, un u.\)

Na recepção...

Recepcionista: Bem vindos ao restauran...

Pein: Blá blá blá, já viemos aqui outras vezes, não precisa repetir a mesma merda. Podemos entrar?

Recepcionista: Fizeram reserva? n.n

Pein: Procura aê Pein Nagato... E rápido.

Recepcionista: -procurando- Ah, achei. Pein Nagato, Aklatsluki, não é?

Pein: Não, não, é Akatsuki.

Recepcionista: Aklatsluki n.n

Hidan: Ele disse AKATSUKI, porra! ò.ó

Todos: -olham- O.O

Konan: Fica quieto Hidan, não se mete u.u

Recepcionista: Sua mesa ainda não está pronta, podem esperar no bar n.n

Pein: Eu não vou esperar no bar, sabe por que não vou esperar no bar? Porque você está me mandando ir ao bar porque quer que eu pague dez bebidas, mas eu vou ficar bem aqui, esperando! -ar superior-

Itachi: -disfarçando- Não conheço esse pessoal n.n

Kisame: Isso é inútil, Itachi, você está vestido como nós ¬¬"

Itachi: ...Eu te conheço? -saindo de perto-

Kisame: Ah não, só viemos com a mesma roupa por mera coincidência, bicha, agora vai trocar de roupa que isso é plágio. -imitando um gay-

Pein: VAMOS PRO BAR ANTES QUE EU DECIDA COMER PEIXE FRITO! Ò:Ó -sai arrastando Konan-

Tobi: O que deu no Pein-sama hoje? o.x

Sasori: Er... Ele fez as compras hoje, o time dele está jogando nesse exato momento uma semifinal de campeonato, mas ele está conosco em um dos restaurantes mais caros da cidade, e ainda teremos que esperar nossa mesa. Isso responde sua pergunta? ¬¬

Tobi: Er... Não n.x

Zetsu: Vamos logo, dou valor a minha vida u.**u**

No bar...

Kisame: Vou dar uma volta, vi uma gatinha ali e agora ela vai conhecer o charme do Kisame. -se achando o tal-

Pein: Que charme? Vai dançar a dança do acasalamento dos tubarões azuis pra ela? u:u

Aka's: -caem na risada-

Kisame: Tô morrendo de rir... -saindo-

Zetsu: Também vou dar uma volta. -levanta-

Pein: Ah Zetsu, eu vi uma coqueiro linda lá fora, ela tava te dando mole, vai lá u:u

Aka's: -riem novamente-

Zetsu: Haha, o senhor está tão engraçadinho hoje... -saindo-

Konan: Como é esse "Coco loco"? -olhando cardápio-

Barman: Louco u.u

Konan: Vou querer \n.n/

Pein: Eu disse que não ia comprar bebidas ò:ó

Konan: Quer saber, me dá dois, um pra mim e um pra ele.

Deidara: Me dá algo explosivo, un.

Sasori: Quero um copo de água u.u

Deidara: Água, danna? ó.\)

Sasori: Água é de graça u.u

Kakuzu: Me dá o mesmo que ele \o/

Barman: Um real o copo de água.

Pein: Como é? Vai nos cobrar a água? ó:ò

Barman: Vou sim. -trás dois copos com liquido vermelhos, bem decorados e chamativos, põe na frente de Pein e Konan- Dois cocos locos saindo u.u

Pein: Ah, ótimo. -bebe-

Barman: -assopra um apito e joga confetes no Pein-

Aka's: Aêêêêê n.n -aplaudem-

Pein: ¬:¬ -limpando os confetes enquanto tenta se controlar-

Konan: Não é divertido, Pein? n.n

Pein: -olhar malignamente maligno para Konan- Vou lá fora...

Lá fora...

Tobi: -olhando o laguinho- Peixinhos bonitinhos n.x

Pein: -olha- u.u -volta a olhar com um sorriso demente- :D -se aproxima disfarçadamente de Tobi-

Tobi: -olhando os peixinhos cada vez mais de perto, de modo que com um empurrãozinho no lugar certo e ele cairia lá-

Pein: -olha em volta, vendo se ninguém estava olhando, levanta o pé, olha mais uma vez, e empurra Tobi delicadamente com a ponta do dedão-

Tobi: Ahhhhh... -cai no lago-

Pein: Oh meu Deus, Tobi, vem cá que eu te ajudo. -segura a mão de Tobi e tira ele do lago-

Konan: O que está havendo aqui? -chegando-

Pein: O Tobi caiu no lago, olha só, ficou encharcado.

Konan: Tobi! Eu disse pra não chegar muito perto da água.

Pein: Eu até tentei segurar, mas ele caiu assim... -gesticula como se pulasse na água- Foi muito rápido.

Tobi: Segurar Tobi com o pé? ç.x

Pein: Não, eu ia me apoiar pra te segurar. -riso nervoso-

Tobi: Pein-sama jogou Tobi na água. -começa a chorar-

Konan: Ah Tobi, vem cá que eu te ajudo a secar.

Pein: Parece que temos que voltar pra casa...

Konan: Nada disso, eu vou arrumar um jeito de secar ele, vai cuidar dos outros, rápido, antes que eu cuide de você!

Pein: Droga! -murmura enquanto volta pro bar-

Voltando ao bar...

Pein: -bebe o coco loco-

Barman: -assopra um apito e joga confetes no Pein-

Pein: Não se atrevam a aplaudir ¬:¬

Aka's: o.o -abaixam as mãos-

Konan: Pronto, voltamos. -chegando com Tobi-

Tobi: -usando um camisão branco e com uma máscara que lembrava máscaras de carnaval- O que acham da máscara nova de Tobi? n.x

Deidara: Parece aqueles viados que ficam nos carros alegóricos xD

Tobi: Era a única que tinha T.x

Pein: Quanto custou isso? -olha a etiqueta na máscara e na camisa- CINQÜENTA REAIS? O:O

Konan: Shhh, fala baixo, Pein ò.ó

Pein: Cinqüenta reais, Konan? Não podia ter secado ele com papel higiênico? Ter... Sei lá, tirado aquela máscara ridícula?! Ele não pode ser tão feio assim!

Tobi: Tobi não é feio ç.x

Konan: Queria que eu o deixasse molhado? o.õ

Pein: Olha, eu vou ver se nossa mesa está pronta, antes que mate alguém! -bebe o coco loco-

Barman: -apita o apito e joga confetes coloridos na cara de Pein-

Aka's: Aêêêêê n.n -aplaudem-

Pein: Respira... Inspira... -indo para a recepção-

Chegando a recepção...

Pein: A mesa dos "Aklatslukis" está pronta? ¬:¬

Recepcionista: Ah, finalmente aprendeu a falar n.n

Pein: o:õ

Recepcionista: -checando- Ah, aqui está, sua mesa ficou pronta há quinze minutos n.n

Pein: Então por que não nos chamou? ò:ó

Recepcionista: Eu chamei, mas o senhor disse: "Vou lá fora", então eu deixei o senhor se divertir com seus amigos n.n

Pein: ... -se controlando- Vou chamá-los, então.

Recepcionista: Não pode.

Pein: Por que? Nossa mesa não ficou pronta?

Recepcionista: É, estava pronta, mas como o senhor não respondeu, eu chamei o próximo n.n

Pein: COMO É? Ò:Ó

Recepcionista: Acalme-se senhor, a próxima mesa fica pronta em alguns instantes n.n

Pein: VENHAM AQUI AGORA!

Todos: -chegam correndo-

Pein: Ótimo, vamos esperar aqui...

Meia hora depois...

Recepcionista: Sua mesa está pronta, senhor n.n

Pein: Finalmente. -entra seguido pelos outros-

Recepcionista: Ficarão nessa mesa com os Hyuuga n.n

Pein: Que seja... -se senta, mas quando se vira dá de cara com...- MANÉ DO SUPERMERCADO?! O:O

Hiashi: CARA ESTRESSADO DA FILA DO CAIXA?! O.O

To be continued...

* * *

Pus o "coninued", mas nem sei se vou fazer outro capítulo, até porque não vi a continuação do episódio XD

Bom, reviews \°-°/


	2. Chapter 2

Yo pessoal xD De volta com o próximo e final capítulo o-o

Como eu disse, não vi a segunda parte xD Então eu inventei lol Algumas cenas eu tinha visto (?) mais ou menos como era, mais a maioria eu que criei, então não me responsabilizo se estiver uma merda :3

Enjoy n.n

* * *

**Apenas um jantar Part.2**

Pein: Vamos embora! -levanta-

Konan: Não mesmo. -puxa ele de volta-

Hiashi: Não acredito que até aqui esse cara vem encher. -murmura-

Konan: Espera aê... Ele não era um negão musculoso? ¬¬

Pein: Bem... Er... n\n

Konan: ¬¬"

Pein: Ele parecia maior no supermercado xD

Hiashi: o.Ô

Pein: Vou pedir pra trocar de mesa -:- Ei, ei! Alguém?!

Garçom: Senhor?

Pein: Podemos trocar de mesa?

Garçom: Não n.n

Pein: ¬:¬

Garçom: n.n

Pein: ¬:¬

Garçom: u.u

Pein: ¬:¬

Garçom: o.o

Pein: ¬:¬

Garçom: -indo embora de mansinho- o.o

Konan: Você precisava, não é? u.u

Pein: -lança um olhar mortal pra ela-

Konan: Não vai conseguir me assustar, não sou o garçom xP

Pein: -lança olhar mortal pra Itachi-

Itachi: -olhar de "sou foda" pra Pein- _"Não caio nessa"_

Pein: _"Droga, com o Itachi não funciona"_ -olhar mortal pra Sasori-

Sasori: u.u -olhar de nada-

Pein: ¬:¬

Sasori: u.u _"Comigo isso não funciona mais"_

Pein: _"Que merda"_ -olhar mortal pra Kisame-

Kisame: -olhando pra mesa ao lado- _"Eles estão comendo peixe! Que cruéis"_ Ç.Ç

Pein: -gota- _"Tinha que ser..."_ -olhar mortal pra Hidan-

Hidan: ó.ò

Pein: ¬:¬

Hidan: ¬¬

Pein: ¬:¬

Hidan: Que é, porra? ¬¬

Pein: _"Pelo visto não funciona com idiotas" _-olhar mortal pra Kakuzu-

Kakuzu: Não fui eu quem pegou as moedinhas que estavam em cima da geladeira u.u

Akatsukis: Então foi você?! ò.ó

Kakuzu: Droga! -soca a mesa-

Tobi: As moedinhas eram do Tobi, Kakuzu-san ç-x

Kakuzu: Achado não é roubado. Quem mandou deixar em um lugar onde qualquer um poderia pegar?

Tobi: Mas Tobi colocou dentro de uma latinha ç-x

Kakuzu: ... o.o ... Bem... Eu pensei que era biscoito xD

Tobi: Mas estava escrito: "Do Tobi" ç-x

Kakuzu: Er... Eu não sei ler ¬¬

Hidan: Mentira, você me ensinou a ler, seu mercenário filho da puta!

Konan: Ele te ensinou a ler? o.ô

Hidan: Sim :B

Kakuzu: O poio não sabia assinar o próprio nome u.u

Deidara: Que kawaii, o Kakuzu ensinando o Hidan a ler. É nessas horas que eu queria ser uma mosquinha xD

Kakuzu e Hidan: ¬¬

Sasori: Menos Deidara, menos...

Hidan: Pelo menos ele só me ensinou a ler, não me ensinou a tre...

Konan: HIDAN! ò.Ó

Pein: Deixa ele falar, assim nos expulsam daqui ¬:¬

Neji: -tapa os ouvidos de Hanabi- Mal educados.

Hanabi: Tira as mãos de mim, baka! -morde Neji-

Neji: Ahhh... Sua pirralha! -tenta agarrar Hanabi-

Hiashi: Não toque na Hanabi! ò.ó -agarra o cabelo do Neji-

Neji: Ahhhhh!! Meu cabelo nãããããããããooooo T.T

Akatsukis: O.O

Pein: Podemos ir embora agora? -sussurra pra Konan-

Konan: ¬¬

Pein: -cara de cachorro sem dono abandonado na porta da igreja morrendo de fome e frio- Por favor...

Konan: ...

Pein: -fazendo a carinha-

Deidara: Resista, Konan! Você consegue! -sacudindo os ombros dela-

Todos: ¬¬

Konan: Não, Pein.

Deidara: Ela conseguiu!

Pein: Ela conseguiu? o:o

Todos: Inacreditável! :o

Pein: Droga ç:ç

Konan: -olhar de "eu sou foda"-

Itachi: Está me plagiando ¬/.\¬

Konan: Fo-da-se :P

Hiashi: Que pessoas mais sem modos.

Hidan: -palitando o dente com a ponta da foice e com o pé em cima da mesa, por baixo da capa ele não usava n-a-d-a (como queria estar ali xD)-

Hinata: -cora- o\o

Hanabi: O¬O -olhando-

Kakuzu: Abaixa essa perna! Ò.ó -tira a perna dele de cima da mesa-

Hidan: Que foi? o.ô

Kakuzu: U-hum... Você sabe... ¬¬

Hidan: ... -pensando (ele pensa? o.o)- Ah! Foi mau, esqueci de colocar a calça de novo o\o

Kisame: "De novo"? o.ô

Kakuzu: Ele é um cabeça de vento, ignorem-no ¬¬

Todos: -encaram Hidan- Ò.Ó

Konan: Por que estão encarando ele? Não era pra ignorar?

Zetsu: É o que se faz na escola da autora quando diz: "Ignore-o", você o encara de perto u.**u** Isso é tão idiota.

Todos: ¬¬

(piada baka de uma escola baka, com professores e funcionários bakas xD)

Hiashi: Você não é japonês ò.Ó

Garçom: Sério? Nossa, obrigado por me avisar ¬¬

Hiashi: Isso é um restaurante japonês, eu quero um garçom japonês.

Hinata: P-p-papai... Deixa disso.

Neji: Se Hiashi-sama quer, ele terá Ò.ó -levanta-

Hanabi: -se escondendo embaixo da mesa- _"Espero que ninguém me veja com esses malucos..."_ u.u

Konan: Parem de fazer escândalo, por favor n.n -tentando ser amigável-

Garçom: Não temos garçons japoneses, cabeludo u.u

Hiashi: Mas isso é um restaurante japonês \ò.ó/

Garçom: Certo, então se você vai ao "Costeletas do Joey" você vai querer que todos os garçons se chamem Joey? ¬¬

Hiashi: ...

Garçom: Hein? ¬¬

Hiashi: Tá legal u.u

Pein: Cof cof... Babaca, cof.

Hiashi: Eu ouvi isso, seu punk estressadinho Ò.ó

Pein: E como não ficar estressado quando um maluco passa uma hora pra comprar UM peixe?

Kisame: Como é? ç-ç

Hiashi: Eu tenho direito de demorar o tempo que eu quiser!

Pein: Só um idiota pra demorar tanto tempo assim Ò:ó Ah, perdão, não tinha visto que você é CEGO!

Hiashi: CEGO NÃO! \ò.ó/

Konan: PAREEEEEEM!

Pein e Hiashi: o.o -param-

Konan: Vocês não vão estragar minha noite, seus malucos!

Hanabi: -chega perto de Konan- Alguém que me compreende n.n

Konan: Agora quero que os dois sentem aí e finjam ser amigos!

Pein e Hiashi: Ha-hai o.o -sentam-

Konan: Ótimo ò.Ó

Algum tempo depois...

Hiashi: Então, Hanabi-chan, como foi seu dia? n.n

Hanabi: Tenho que fazer isso? ¬¬

Hiashi: Sim u.u

Hanabi: Okay... -suspira- Foi muito legal, papai, saí com meus companheiros de time depois do treino produtivo, a tarde ajudei a Hinata-nee-san a se livrar dos bakas que ela chama de "colegas de time", e agora estou aqui, apreciando esse delicioso jantar n.n _"Como eu queria arrancar a cabeça deles..."_

Pein: -fingindo vomitar-

Konan: -dá uma cotovelada no Pein-

Hiashi: Ótimo Hanabi-chan n.n E você, Hinata, como foi seu dia?

Hinata: Foi normal, papai n\n -murmura-

Pein: -sussurra pra Zetsu- Qual o problema dela?

Konan: -enfia o garfo na mão do Pein-

Pein: AHHHhhhhhh... -gritando mais baixo à medida que o beliscão no braço fica mais forte-

Hiashi: Qual o problema? ¬¬

Pein: Nada, nada... É que está apimentado... -lança olhar furioso para Konan-

Hiashi: Ok... E você, Neji-kun?

Neji: Legal u.u -comendo-

Hiashi: Vamos Neji, você não está nem se esforçando -.-

Neji: Tá bem. Foi... Maravilhoso, titio. E continuaria sendo se você tivesse me deixado trazer a TenTen e o Lee ¬¬ Mas, no final, foi um dia legal u.u

Pein: -joga uma ervilha no Tobi-

Tobi: Ai ç-x

Pein: Como foi seu dia, Tobi-CHAN n:n -com ênfase e um sorriso maldoso-

Tobi: Er... ô.x Dia do Tobi foi muito bom, Pein-sama, Deidara-senpai e Sasori-senpai ensinaram o jogo novo pro Tobi.

Deidara e Sasori: Cof cof cof x.x -engasgam com a comida-

Pein: Que jogo? u.u

Tobi: Primeiro Tobi é amarrado em uma árvore, aí vendam Tobi, depois jogam gasolina no Tobi e põe uma lupa perto de Tobi, aí Tobi tem que esperar a luz do sol bater na lupa e soltar Tobi 8D

Todos: O.O

Pein: Seus energúmenos! Como poderam fazer isso com o Tobi? Ò:ó

Deidara: Do mesmo jeito que você tentou dar ele pro urso no zoológico, un.

Hiashi: Não sigam esse exemplo, crianças. -sussurra-

Pein: ¬:¬ E você, samambaia gigan... U-hum, digo, Zetsu-kun, como foi seu dia? n:n -olhar tipo: é melhor que diga algo bom, ou eu te mato-

Zetsu: Horrível u.**u**

Pein: E...?

Zetsu: E nada, foi só horrível u.**u**

Pein: U:U Passa o peixe. -mudando drasticamente de assunto-

Hiashi: Aqui. -passa o peixe pra Kisame, para ele poder passar pro Pein-

Kisame: O.O

Itachi: o/.\o Kisame... Calma... -tenta tirar o prato da mão dele- Larga, Kisame, você é mais forte que isso.

Kisame: ...

Itachi: Controle-se, homem! -tapa no Kisame-

Hyuugas: O.O

Akatsukis: u.u

Kisame: x.o -olhando o peixe-

Hiashi: Que palhaçada ¬¬ -tira o peixe do prato e joga pro Pein, mas acaba caindo na mesa-

Hidan: -pega o peixe com a mão e coloca no prato do Pein- Que porra, caralho o.ó

Pein: Hidan... Essa mão esteve onde hoje? o:o

Hidan: Quer mesmo saber? 8B

Pein: x:x -careta de nojo- Garçom, por favor, leve isso pro incinerador.

Garçom: -pega o prato e leva pra mesa ao lado, onde começam a comer-

Pein: Meu Deus, coitados... -olha pro prato- _"Será que isso veio de outras mesas?"_ x:x -empurra o prato pra longe-

Konan: Não vai comer?

Pein: Não, obrigado.

No lado dos Hyuuga...

Neji: -sorrindo enquanto bebe elegantemente sua taça de refrigerante de uva (o que? Ele é de menor u.u)-

Hanabi: O que está fazendo, babaca?

Neji: Mostrando aquela loirinha como eu sou sexy.

Hinata: Neji-nii-san, aquilo é um ho...

Hanabi: Shhhhh. -tapa a boca da Hinata- Continue assim, babaca-nii-san, ela está no papo n.nb

Neji: Eu sei, Hanabi-chan... Eu sei... Garçom, pode vir aqui um minuto?

Voltando aos Akas...

Garçom: -estende uma bandeja a Deidara com uma flor vermelha e um bilhete-

Deidara: -pega e olha em volta- _"Ah danna..._" n.\) -abre o bilhete e passa a ler- o.\) -olha pro fim da mesa-

Neji: -pisca pra ele-

Deidara: o\\) -corando-

Neji: -fazendo mímica como se dissesse pra ele passar o celular-

Deidara: Garçom... -pega a caneta do garçom e escreve no verso do bilhete: "Filho da puta, eu sou HOMEM! Com 'H' maiúsculo! Seu cego! Vá dá em cima da sua mãe!"

De volta ao lado dos Hyuuga...

Neji: -recebe o bilhete- Viram? Eu sou o cara n.n

Hinata: o.o

Hanabi: -prendendo o riso-

Neji: -lendo o bilhete- O.O

Hanabi: Que foi, Neji? Levou um fora da garota? x3

Neji: _"Melhor disfarçar, senão a pirralha vai dizer merda"_ Ah não, ela me passou o celular n.n -sorriso forçado-

Hanabi: -rindo da cara do Neji-

Voltando aos Akatsukis...

Sasori: Que foi Deidara? o.ô

Deidara: Nada, un! ò.\) -devorando o guardanapo, sem notar que o prato tinha sido retirado-

Pein: Podemos ir embora agora? ¬:¬

Konan: Não u.u

Pein: -bebe o coco loco-

Garçom que passava: -bate em um pandeiro, joga confetes no Pein e assopra um apito- n.n

Todos: Aêêêêêêêê \o/ -aplaudem-

De volta ao laguinho...

Garçom: -é arremessado dentro do lago junto com um copo-

Pein: E NÃO VOLTE! Ò:Ó -estralando os dedos-

Voltando a mesa...

Konan: ¬¬

Pein: U:U -pega um guardanapo e escreve algo nele- Passa pro Itachi. -sussurra pra Zetsu e entrega o guardanapo-

Konan: Você tinha, não é?

Pein: Me sinto bem melhor agora.

Itachi: -sobe na mesa- Está tocando minha música! 8D

Todos: O.O

Pein: _"Por que eu não pensei nisso antes?"_ n:n -joga um garfo com um guardanapo preso pra Kakuzu-

Kakuzu: -abre o guardanapo- ¬¬ -sobe na mesa- Eu aceito o desafio!

Pein: Shhhhh. -põe o dedo na boca-

Itachi e Kakuzu: -dançando Iwill survive (o hino dos gays x3)-

Kisame e Hidan: o.o -com um tique no olho-

Pein: -chuta o joelho de Sasori-

Sasori: u.u

Pein: -pega a colher e fingi que ela é uma bonequinha-

Sasori: o.o -sobe na mesa-

Deidara: Danna? Até tu, Brutos? x-\)

Konan: Você venceu ¬¬

Pein: 8D

Na saída do restaurante...

Konan: Só tem uma coisa que eu não entendi u.u

Pein: O que?

Konan: Como você conseguiu que eles dançassem aquela música ridícula em cima da mesa? ¬¬

Pein: O Kakuzu não resiste a um desafio n:n -entrega uma nota de cinco ao Kakuzu- Você mereceu.

Kakuzu: Uhu, eu sou o cara \o\

Hidan: Depois de dançar o hino dos gays, acho que não é não xD

Kakuzu: Mas eu tenho uma nota de cinco e você não :p

Konan: E os outros dois? ¬¬

Pein: Se-gre-do. Vamos Barbie e Itachemo n:n

Todos: o.o

Itachi e Sasori: ¬¬ -entrando no carro-

Depois que todos já estavam dentro do carro...

Pein: Não acredito... Algum idiota estacionou bem atrás da gente ò:ó

Konan: Vamos esperar. -encosta a cabeça na mão e pega uma revista-

Do lado de fora...

Hiashi: Ah, vamos embora antes que aquele maluco volte. -entrando no carro que estava atrás do dos Akas-

No carro dos Akas...

Pein: O que? O mesmo mané outra vez? ¬:¬

-silêncio-

Pein: -uma lâmpada acende em sua cabeça- :D

Konan: O que você está pensando em fazer? Ó.ò

Pein: -liga o carro e engata a ré-

Konan: Não, Pein. Não faça isso o.o

Pein: -enfia o pé no acelerador e o carro bate com tudo na traseira do carro dos Hyuuga- Mwamuawmuamwaumwuamw... -cara de maníaco-

Do carro dos Hyuuga...

Neji: Ah... Bateram na gente, tio u.u

Hiashi: Foi aquele punk desgraçado! -sai do carro-

Hanabi: Briga, briga \o/ -sai atrás dele-

Akas...

Pein: O idiota quer brigar... -vai sair do carro quando...-

CRACK! (isso é o som de vidro quebrando xD)

Pein: O:O

Hiashi: O que você me diz agora?! -com uma barra de ferro na mão. Sim, ele quebrou a janela do carro dos Akas o.o-

Segurança: Ei, você, está preso. -põe algemas do Hiashi-

Hiashi: O que? Você não sabe quem eu sou. Eu sou Hyuuga Hiashi, líder do clã Hyuuga. Não podem me prender. -sendo levado-

Neji: Finalmente vou poder dirigir n.n -corre pro carro-

Hinata: Papai ç-ç

Hanabi: Yata, o baka vai dirigir, isso significa que ele vai bater em alguém \o/ -sai arrastando Hinata de volta pro carro-

Akas: o.o'

Konan: Vamos embora, sim? ¬¬

Pein: Tirou as palavras de minha boca.

**THE END (?)**

* * *

Então, o que acharam? XD

Uma merda, não? -.-

Bom, não deixem de mandar reviews \o\


End file.
